True Romance
by Claireboothbrennan
Summary: Full of fluff. Set around season 2. Rates M
1. Chapter 1

"Bones! Enough is enough okay! Learn to work with her she is not my problem!" Booth shouted.  
Cam was back after years to work at the Jeffersonian. Brennan had not been happy about it. She knew that Cam had returned for Booth. Now she was standing in his office at the Hoover face to toe in front of him. It was late and most of the people had left.  
"She is your problem you and I exactly know why she is here." She said flaring her eyes in to his.  
"Ha Bones. Booth said with a bitter laugh, "I think someone is jealous."  
"That's ridiculous." Brennan said and whirled around to leave. Booth caught her by the hand and pulled her into a searing kiss.  
Booth didn't know whether to kiss her or what. Brennan had been looking ridiculous in that tight shirt of her with the first button open showing her cleavage.  
Both of them knew that since the last few days both of them had been distracted because of each other.  
He had kissed her and crossed the line. But to his surprise she kissed him back.  
Her mouth opened and Booth slid his tongue in it. They were fighting for control. Brennan's hand went up Booth's back and into his hair.  
Booth heard her moan inside his mouth. He had never heard something that sexy. His hands found their way to her breasts. He rubbed them and realized how hard they were. For him. He too had a growing bulge in his pants.  
Booth moved down and kissed her neck and sucked at a spot while his hands undid the buttons on her blouse.  
Brennan moaned as Booth sucked on a spot. She moved her hands to his waist and then lower. She cupped his bulge without any warning and he whimpered.  
Booth now kissed the swell of her breast above the bra. Brennan immediately dug her nails in his back.  
Her head was fallen back and she moaned.  
"Uhhhhhh…oh my…"  
The ringing phone brought them back to reality.  
Booth answered the phone.  
Then he turned to address Brennan only to find that she was gone...


	2. Chapter 2

Booth walked in the Jeffersonian around lunch after three days.  
Neither of them had contacted the other.  
Booth saw her on the platform.  
"Bones" he called her and walked towards her office.  
"What's the matter Booth?" Brennan asked as she entered her office.  
Booth had thought about this over and over again.  
"Bones I'm sorry about what happened that-" Booth said.  
"It's okay I got a little angry and we slipped." Brennan said.  
"I'm glad we got past it! We have a case!" Booth said.  
Booth and Brennan had been busy interrogating suspects all day.  
In the evening when Booth made his way to Brennan' office. His jaw dropped to the floor and he instantly got a hard on.  
Brennan was wearing a little black dress. This one was the shortest he had ever seen. Her breasts were popping out from the low cut. Her hair was tied high to expose her neck and to top it all she had worn three inches heels.  
"Stop staring at me." Brennan said without looking up.  
"Bones where are you going?" Booth asked after recovery.  
"To the club. Angela says I need to get laid. I think she is right." Brennan said.  
Booth inched closer to her and asked "Are you just going for a random fuck?"  
"Yes." Brennan simply replied. The anger was rushing back to both of them.  
"Brennan you deserve better!" Booth said.  
"If I wanted to establish a relationship I would have just asked you but I just want to have a random fuck! This way there are no emotions attached." Brennan said.  
Booth's hand made its way to her ass and grabbed it.  
"What if I say that I could use a random fuck" Booth asked.  
Her reply was kissing him...


	3. Chapter 3

She was now against her office wall. Booth was kissing every exposed inch of hers.  
Her breasts had began to ache.  
"Booth… umm" she pleaded.  
Booth immediately complied to her request by pushing the dress down from her breasts.  
Her breasts were now bare. She wasn't wearing any bra. Booth took an entire second to memorize the sight in front of him. Then without wasting any more time his lips were on one hard nipple.  
Brennan moaned loudly but then opened Booth's pants' button and pushed them down with his boxers.  
What she saw was magnificent. She had never seen a cock so thick and long.  
Booth put his hand inside her sex to see how hot she was. She hadn't even wore any panties in that ridiculous short dress and oh she was hot.  
"Bones you are hot!" Booth said with his eyes full of desire.  
He inserted his shaft in her. They fit perfectly together.  
"Fuck… fuck…fuck" Brennan said as Booth rode her. Hard and fast.  
While he was riding her he sucked at her nipples too. She groaned at so much contact.  
Soon it was over. They both had their orgasms.  
She sat down on the ground her breasts still out. Booth sat next to her and said  
"Fuck! That was…"  
After a second or so Booth was hard again. Her firm big breasts with the pink hard nipples weren't helping him. He began to squeeze one breast. He maneuvered her below him on the floor and squeezed both the breasts. Then he sucked hard on one nipple while he pulled the other with his forefinger and thumb.  
Brennan kept on moaning. This was the best sex she had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

Booth and Brennan were unaffected by their little secret. They used to still bicker and tease each other.  
Two days had gone by since they had fucked each other in the Jeffersonian. Booth was busy in paperwork writing a report on the case they had just finished. That's when Brennan walked in his office and closed the door behind her.  
"Booth I couldn't concentrate so I was hoping that you might help me." Brennan said as she made her way on his side of the desk and removed her coat. It was the same shirt she had worn before. The some ridiculous shirt. But this time she had ONLY worn the shirt. Her nipples were piercing through it. Only one button on the shirt was done exposing her squeezable breasts and her long long legs.  
"Ooooh Bones!" Booth said as his hand went up her thigh and then grabbed her bare ass.  
"Bones this is where I work we should stop doing this!" Booth said but his actions were contrary.  
He slid his finger inside her sex.  
Brennan had started moaning and Booth had become hard than ever. He kept on glancing towards the door to make sure no one came.  
He was in deep deep pain and to make it worse Brennan pulled out her breasts from her shirt. The single button was still closed. She started squeezing her breasts and moaning louder.  
"Bones you will so pay for this someday!" Booth said as he slid two more fingers and made her come.  
"Thanks Booth I really appreciate it." Brennan said and left.  
Booth was trying to think of anything but her to stop his pain. After some time Cam called him.  
"Seeley what have you been up to? Lets meet out for dinner!" Cam said.  
"Cam that would be great! So I will pick you up around seven from the lab." Booth said and cut the phone.


	5. Chapter 5

"Cam was there a new dress code that I wasn't informed about?" Brennan asked Cam as she had worn a very sexy dress and was doing her work.  
"No Dr. Brennan I actually have a date." Cam said smiling at her. She still didn't know about how intense Booth and Brennan were.  
"What but Booth told me that you were going out with him." Brennan said.  
"Yes I meant that only. And did Booth actually tell you that?" Cam asked.  
"Yes. Now please give me permission to perform an experiment on how did the victim's body get burnt." Brennan said.  
"For what Dr. Brennan? The case is closed." Cam said frustrated.  
"Yes because of a confession. Our findings are not complete yet!" Brennan said.  
"No Dr. Brennan this is my lab and I will decide what is waste of time. And what you are asking for is. So if you do not mind I'm gonna go and enjoy my evening like normal people do. And you better learn how to do that." Cam said and strode off.

"Hey Cam look amazing!" Booth said as he entered her office.  
"Thanks Seeley you are late by the way." Cam said.  
"Ya sorry about that ran into Bones on my way here. Now come on let's go." Booth said.  
To Can's great disappointment Booth took her to the diner. He avoided touching her too.  
"Booth what are you doing tonight? Maybe I could come at your place?" Cam asked while sliding her hand beneath his.  
Booth thought about what Brennan had said. No feelings involved.  
"Sure Cam!" Booth said.  
When Cam leaned in for a kiss Booth's phone rang.  
"What!" Booth was shocked at what he heard. He immediately sprang from his chair and made his way out. Cam followed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me in my partner's in there!" Booth shouted at the security guard.

"Nothing I can do. It's in lockdown."

Booth ignored him and tried to make his way in. Cam had never seen someone so determined to meet their partner. She just hoped her lab was fine.

Booth shot the glass entrance and made his way to Brennan's office.

He saw Angela and Hodgins standing and talking to Brennan who was sitting on the couch.

He straight ran into Brennan pulling her in a hug.

"You alright?" Booth asked in her ear.

Cam entered just then.

"Yes I'm fine. Thanks Booth but there is something else you should know. The oven of the pizza home did not burn the victim." Brennan said as she saw Booth tracing a feather light touch on her hand where she had got burnt.

"What Bones?" Booth said and turned to the others"Please can someone get an ointment for burns."

Angela left the room to comply to Booth's request.

"Booth it's not my area but I think that the father lied that he burnt his wife." Brennan said as Booth accepted the cream Angela got.

Booth applies the cream and told her, "Which means that he is protecting someone. But who? His son already has an alibi."

"I think we should go and interrogate the father again." Brennan said and moved to get up.

"No Dr. Brennan you are not going. I'm keeping you under probation, you shouldn't have performed that experiment and one more mistake and you will be fired." Cam said and left.

Booth and Brennan were now sitting on Brennan's couch in her apartment.

"You know what maybe we should not talk about it and make you upset" Booth said.

"Ya you are right." Brennan said and took another long sip of beer.

"How was your date with Cam?" Brennan asked.

"Date? Wait where did you get that from?" Booth asked.

"Well Cam told me it was a date sooo she must me expecting intercourse from you."

"But I already have someone to satisfy my urges." Booth said winking at her,"By the way what you did today was sooooo not cool…"

Booth started kissing her all over the face then sucked below her ear.

"I told you I appreciated it." Brennan said pulling her tank top off her.

Immediately Booth was sucking her nipples. Brennan thought that she could have come without him doing anything else.

That's when Booth's phone interrupted them.

"Ignore it." Booth said As he gave her a mind blowing kiss.

"It could be important." Brennan said panting.

"Booth." He answered it.

"Ya okay … I will be there." Booth said and hung up the phone.

"It was Cam. I forgot I invited her to my place." Booth said and got up.

"So you are gonna engage in coitus with her?" Brennan asked, grimacing.

"Bones you were the one who said there should be no feelings involved!" Booth said.

"What if I've changed my mind?" Brennan asked. And immediately realized what she had said.

"You should go." Brennan said putting her clothes back on.


	7. Chapter 7

After and hour or so Brennan answered an impatient knock on her door.

"Booth…" Brennan said. He had left Cam to be with her.

"Bones you better have changed your mind. Cause I'm gonna go down that road with you." Booth said.

"Booth I have changed my mind although I don't understand which road you are talking about. Right now we shouldn't go out it is really very cold. You could catch col—" Brennan's word were cut short by a passionate kiss from Booth.

"I'm glad you changed your mind." He said.

In the morning he was glad to find Brennan in his arms. Naked. There was still some time before they could get up and become ready.

Booth pulled the covers completely of her body and stared at her. Taking in her beauty.

His mouth settled between her legs and he planted soft kisses on her inner thigh and then her sex.

She woke up when she realized what Booth had been doing. He was now teasing her by licking her clit.

Her fingers threaded to his hair and pulled him up. She was suddenly on top of him. She adjusted over his cock and then rode him. She looked at Booth with pleading eyes who understood what she wanted. He licked a hard nipple while he squeezed her other breast.

"Fuck!" Brennan said as Booth sucked her nipples one after the other a little too hard.

The rolling breasts made Booth's cock even harder when Brennan rode him.

Brennan took advantage and did her exploring to. Licking his chest and nipples. Then sucking at him like no woman ever had. Soon they both came together.

"Bones we need to talk." Booth said once they came out from their different showers.

"Booth what is it? Have you changed your mind?" Brennan asked.

"No Bones since I've decided to date you I think we should not have sex for sometime so we can get to know each other well. We will take it slow. " Booth said.

"Oh okay. Then we shouldn't tell anyone too. It will allow us to accept each other romantically in our normal life." Brennan said.

"Okay so we have a deal." Booth said

... Don't worry they won't be sticking with their deals! Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Booth was very happy all day that he and Brennan were now together.  
During lunch he had gone to meet her.  
"Booth she is not here. She had a date with a professor." Angela said.  
"Ya right." Booth said and called her on his way out.  
"Bones where the hell are you?" Booth asked."Remember we were gonna have lunch."  
"Booth of you would have checked your email then you would have known that I'm at my place waiting for you." Brennan said.

Booth entered her apartment and placed a kiss on her head.  
"Hey" Brennan said.  
"Hey. Why did you tell Angela you had a date with a professor?" Booth asked.  
"Oh so that no one would suspect us and I could take a longer lunch to make out with you." Brennan said with a sultry smile.  
Brennan closed the door behind her but as soon as she turned she was pinned to the door.  
His lips came crashing to hers. She opened her mouth.  
They both moaned as their tongues battled. Soon they were groping each other's body.  
Booth's hand reached under her shirt and caressed the undersides of her breasts.  
Soon someone's phone rang.  
"Brennan" Brennan answered the phone breathless as Booth worked his way on her neck.  
"Wha-hy are you answering Booth's phone?" Angela asked, "aren't you supposed to be on a date with someone?"  
Brennan pushed Booth away and gestured him to make his apparel proper.  
"Angie I'm still with my date. Booth was here. He must have left his phone." Brennan said.  
"That doesn't sound like Booth. Bren are you not telling me something?" Angela asked.  
"Angie Booth he … we had a fight. He was very angry when he left. He almost ruined my date. I think I should go now. My date is waiting for me. Bye" Brennan said and closed the phone.  
"Uhh! She thinks I'm hiding something!" Brennan says as she sits on the couch.  
"What happened?" Booth said as he sat on the coffee table in front of Brennan and rubbed her right calf with his left hand to calm her.  
"I think she knows." Brennan said disappointed.  
"Okay Bones listen to me. We will have to fight in front of them. Then they have no choice but to believe us." Booth said.

After a few hours.  
Brennan was on the platform working when Booth walked in angrily.  
"Brennan we have a case." Booth said.  
"It's Dr. Brennan." She said without looking up,"I'm currently busy please wait in my office."  
"This is important DOCTOR." Booth said and headed to her office hiding his smirks from the jaw-dropped people (that is almost everyone in the lab)  
Brennan angrily disposed her gloves with a little extra drama and a grim face and headed towards her office.  
She closed the door behind her.  
"What should we do now?" She said smiling broadly at him.  
"I think we should scream and shout."  
"NOOO" Brennan screamed and clasped her mouth with her hand to hide her laughter.  
"STOP SCREAMING!" Booth said.  
"YOU ARE THE ONE SCREAMING!" Brennan said.  
"Bones I think now we should remain really discuss the case."  
"Okay tell me."  
"We are going undercover." Booth said.  
"Okay where?" Brennan asked.  
"Las Vegas. Flight leaves in 4 hours. Meet me at the airport.

When he reached the airport he saw her in a blue short T-shirt which clung to her neck but was very tight. Making her breasts look big. There was some skin exposed between her low waist tight fit jeans and her t-shirt. He only thanked got that her ass was hidden by her coat otherwise he would have been in serious pain.

They were sitting next to each other in their first class seats.  
"Bones listen when we land in Vegas we cannot get distracted. Because we have to work." Booth said.  
"I completely understand." Brennan said turning towards Booth a little too fast so that her breasts bounced.  
"Uhh oh my god…" Booth mumbled to himself and he forced his eyes to meet hers, and reluctantly leave her breasts.  
"No you don't. I said when we land." Booth said.  
"Brennan's smiled at his words in understanding and called for a blanket.  
Once the two of them were completely covered with the blanket Brennan wasted no time in reaching for the zip of his pant with her left hand and opening it. She slowly removed his cock from within which was getting hard.  
"Uhh Bones… " Booth said and used his right hand to raise her T-shirt.  
"What the fuck." Booth said as he realized that she wasn't wearing any bra.  
Brennan shifted a little so that she was facing Booth. She not her lip as Booth caressed a hard nipple with his thumb.  
Booth was gonna help himself when Brennan said "Let me" and reached for his cock.  
She grasped it tightly and moved her hand up and down and up and down slowly making Booth moan.  
Booth squeezed her breasts tighter and harder as he was close to his orgasm. Brennan too increased the speed of her ministrations. Soon Booth came.  
"Now my turn." Brennan said winking at him.  
Booth reached the hem of her t-shirt and pulled it down to cover her breasts.  
"What the hell Booth!" Brennan said.  
Booth knew that if he complied to her request he would have a hard on again.  
"It's payback for that day in my office." Booth said.  
"What! That is not fair!" Brennan said with a pout.

When the flight landed they both discarded the blanket and made their way out.  
Brennan's nipples were sharply digging holes through her tight t-shirt. She purposely bent down a little big extra so while retrieving the bag under her seat so that Booth could see her ass as her pants slightly slid down.  
He groaned in pain. He should have given her what she wanted…

.  
Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan's editor had been kind to arrange a limo for them from the airport. Booth was very excited at first but cursed himself to have taken the seat facing Brennan cause whenever the car bumped her breasts called for him.  
After talking to the investigating agent Booth and Brennan went to the hotel for check in.  
They were impersonating to be a couple. They made their way to their suite. It was beautiful. There was a big mirror in the drawing area which faced the bedroom. Next to the mirror was an open kitchen. There was only one bedroom with a king sized bed. The bathroom was bigger than the bedroom. The bathtub was made to accommodate two people. The bedroom balcony was beautiful. It had a small breakfast table with a sofa and on the other end of the balcony was a small pool.  
"Wow…" was all that Booth said.  
They left their luggage and went to the casino to interrogate some people.  
When they had come back late that night Booth was restless.  
"Booth you are a better man now. You are not going down back there." Brennan told him remembering that he was a degenerate gambler. She had held him tight that night so that he didn't go away.

Brennan's arms around him gave him a morning hard on. Brennan was the first to get up and took advantage of this situation by rubbing their groins against each other. Sleepy Booth enjoyed it but Seeley Booth regretted it as soon as his eyes opened.  
"Bones! What the hell!" Booth said.  
Brennan made a face and headed off to the kitchen. Booth went to take a shower.  
When he returned he couldn't find her. Kitchen, drawing room, bedroom, under-the-bed, balcony— she was in the pool in the balcony and what he saw gave him another hard on.  
For there lay on a towel next to the pool a semi nude sexy Brennan.  
She was hardly covered. She was wearing a bright red bikini. Her top only and only covered her nipples and was tied very tightly as it was too small for her enormous breasts. Her breasts were looking even bigger. Her bottom showed of her entire fucking ass.  
When she saw Booth come she started applying sunscreen to  
Her arms and especially her upper arms so that her breasts would be squished together.  
"Oh thank god Booth you are here. Please can you apply sunscreen on me?"  
"Yeah- of course I could do that." Booth said and sat on his knees next to her.  
He started with her shoulders, avoiding her breasts and going to the stomach and then her legs.  
When Booth was done he sighed with relief.  
"Booth you left a spot" Brennan said pointing at her breasts.  
Booth gulped. You can do this. You can do this.  
He applied it on the exposed skin.  
"Bones you should put some sunscreen on your nipples too." Booth said teasingly while his hand involuntarily squeezed her boobs.  
"Ahhh…" Brennan moaned," don't be ridiculous Booth why would I put sunscreen if I have your mouth!"  
"What?" Booth asked nervously and pulled away his hand.  
Brennan now got up on her knees and removed her top. Pink nipples were exposed and Booth was drooling. His head was spinning because of his dick.  
Brennan brought his mouth down to one of the peaks.  
Booth licked one no matter how hard he tried to pull away. And then he attacked on it sucking it and then biting it playfully.  
Brennan's nails were dug in his back as she moaned.  
"Ahh… fuck! … oh my god … Booth …"  
That time the phone rang and Booth sprang to reality. He pulled away gently and whispered in her ear  
"Sorry baby but remember the rules?"


	10. Chapter 10

After they had interrogated some people they went for lunch.  
"We are going undercover so we have to buy our disguise" Booth said.  
"Okay cool. But I have got a lot of clothes." Brennan said.  
"Bones your clothes won't help us!" Booth said  
"Why?" Brennan asked.  
"Cause they make you look like a sexy doctor not a …" Booth said and mumbled softly "pawmoiesta"  
"What?" Brennan asked  
"You have to look like a… a desperate porn movie star."  
"But I'm already desperate Booth." Brennan said with a wink.

They were in the mall picking random clothes.  
"Booth I'm going to try some clothes please tell me how they are." Brennan said and headed to the trial room.  
"Bones hurry up we don't have all day." Booth said knocking on the door. It opened almost then.  
Booth swallowed really hard.  
"How do I look?" Brennan said as she opened the door wearing only a pair on black lace thongs with a small red bow in the center, "I really could be a very nice porn movie star!" She said and squeezed her own breast.  
"Think I will take it." She said and closed the door on Booth's face.

In an hour they were getting ready to meet Joe in his boxing alley.  
Booth was ready waiting for Brennan to come out in the dress he had chosen for her.  
She walked out in that little black dress which ended mid thigh. Her Breasts were clumsy and shaky and were spilling out.  
Before she could ask anything her phone rang and she bent to pick it up from the bed making her breasts store and her right boob spill completely out.  
"Oh god." Booth said as Brennan talked on the phone and turned to the mirror to fix her dress. The zipper of her entire dress was open. Her back was bare and so were her buttocks. She was wearing the thong. Booth couldn't help but tightly grab her ass from behind. Then he placed his mouth on he shoulder blade and nibbled it.


	11. Chapter 11

When they were finally alone that night Brennan started to strip.  
"Bones at least give me some warning!" Booth said closing his eyes.  
"It not like you haven't seen me naked." Brennan said.  
"Okay okay but a warning would be good for next time." Booth said.  
"Do you need a warning for my masturbation too?" Brennan asked.  
Booth opened his eyes in surprise. She was under the covers till then.  
"What?" Booth asked getting up.  
"I'm masturbating right now." She said. "You are invited to masturbate as well. We won't be breaking any of your stupid rule."  
He knew it was cheating but how would he have resisted it. He got on top of the covers next to her.  
Brennan too slid on the top of the covers wearing a pair of cotton panties only.  
"Booth do you need help removing you clothes? I mean you are injured." She said and shifted to face him for a reply. Her breasts too shifted with her and one move clockwise while the other anti clockwise.  
Booth kept his eyes on her breasts and stripped quickly.  
"Do you want me to give you a handjob? I mean you will be masturbating and we won't have sex." Brennan said tugging at her own nipples and looking at the ceiling distractedly. "But first maybe you could help me out.." Brennan said looking at his cock twitching.  
"Ahh.. No I'm alright." Booth said.  
Then Brennan removed a vibrator from and groped it everywhere on her. Her neck, the valley between her breasts, the undersides of her breasts, then her nipples, then her navel, then in her core above her panties.  
Booth saw all this and started rubbing his shaft. Her moan made him harder and harder.  
Brennan finally put the vibrator inside her without taking off her panties. The panties supported the vibrator while Brennan's hand went up to cup her breasts.  
Booth increased his speed. He was close to come. He saw Brennan tug at both her nipples and squeeze her breasts. She arched her back when she came and her breasts seemed bigger. Almost then Booth too came.  
"So much for rules..." Booth told himself.


End file.
